


Cat date

by Chance_of_Feeling_Alive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma gets mentioned like once, M/M, Titles are bad, i've reread it like twice so there's gonna be a lot of mistakes and stupid moments, kags swears once but ehh, or twice, there are cats, this fic is super old but i just thought i could post it why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance_of_Feeling_Alive/pseuds/Chance_of_Feeling_Alive
Summary: Hinata takes Kageyama on a date to a cat café.





	Cat date

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, this is pretty old fic of mine but I wanted to publish it anyway, I don't have anything to lose

“Where exactly are we going?” A tall figure with a dark outfit gave a boy beside him a questioning look.

“You’ll see, Tobio, you’ll see,” Hinata, the shorter and brighter boy sang out as he skipped happily - actually skipped - and gave the more threatening boy a wide smile as bright as the streets they were walking on.

“Why do I get the feeling it’s not going to be fun at all?” Kageyama mumbled. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and took big steps to keep up the same pace with Hinata. As long as his legs were, he was no match for his boyfriend’s excitement.

“Aw, don’t be scared!” Hinata basically chirped. “It’s not like--”

“I’m not scared.”

“--it’s not like that time when we went to the amusement park and you scared the heck out of all the kids there,” Hinata continued laughing, “like, remember when that one kid even threw up, although I’m pretty sure it was because of the ride--” Hinata’s voice suddenly cut off once he looked up to Kageyama’s face. He was wearing such a dark expression.

“But never mind that, it wasn’t your fault,” Hinata added quickly. He was not going to keep reminding Kageyama how scary people thought his face was. People who knew Kageyama could look at his intensely focused face and and think it was cute (well, maybe not Tsukishima, he would barf if anyone implied that). Strangers, on the other hand, found it terrifying and they showed it. Hinata didn’t want to stomp on his boyfriend’s insecurities like that. It’s not like it was Kageyama’s fault.

“I swear, Tobio, this is going to be one of the happiest days of your life,” he said softly.

“You don’t sound very confident,” Kageyama muttered, without looking at Hinata.

“I mean, there’s a lot of competition, your happiest day could be the day you and me started dating… or maybe not.” Hinata furrowed his brows as he tried to remember any other significant moments in Kageyama's life. _Whatever, anyway._ “But it’s going to be a good day, okay?”

Kageyama’s grunt of a response didn’t sound very convinced. _Fine_. Hinata stopped walking and turned towards his boyfriend with his arms crossed.

“It’s just around the corner but… If you really don’t want to go there, we can head back and just forget it,” he taunted. He knew exactly how to get Kageyama go with him.

“That sounds alright.” Kageyama was unphased, voice neutral.

“Yeah, let’s go back to your apartment and watch a movie or something,” Hinata suggested nonchalantly.

“Sure.”

“Except _no_ , because that’s what we always do! Besides playing volleyball. We do nothing else!” Hinata stated and threw his hands in the air, glaring at the other boy.

“What, so that’s not good enough?” Kageyama immediately snapped back unnecessarily loudly, and Hinata regretted his words, just a little bit. He didn’t back down, though.

“No! That’s not it!” He refused to let this go down the road of Kageyama’s fears and let him think Hinata didn’t want to be with him. “I’m just encouraging you to get over yourself and not be so damn scared of people!”

“I’m not fucking scared!”

That’s when Hinata knew he won: Kageyama had brought up the f-bombs. “Are you sure?” His voice was a bit teasing now.

“Let’s fucking go!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and started stomping forward. “I’m not scared of your stupid date ideas, let’s go!”

Kageyama took fast large strides so that Hinata was practically dragged along by him. The march didn’t last that long, though, since Kageyama had no idea where they were going. So in a few seconds he stopped and scowled at HInata expectantly.

All Hinata managed was a bright smile, and he led the rest of the way.

\---

Hinata loved seeing the surprised expression on Kageyama’s face once they arrived to their destination. He stood still and his dark widened eyes just stared at a sign of a café.

“A... what..? _Purr-adise?_ ” Kageyama squinted his eyes, reading the sign with cute lettering. He looked so confused as he tore his eyes away from it to Hinata.

“Yeah,” Hinata responded simply. “A cat café.” He still smiled warmly as he opened the door that was almost covered in flyers about cats, and they could hear a soft “pling”. They entered the sweet space.

The first thing that Hinata noted was that Kageyama looked so out of place. There he was, a tall scary man dressed in dark, in the middle of one of the cutest places in the world. They were surrounded by gentle pastel colours of green and pink and adorable furniture. There were not many people gathered around small round tables since it was a workday but there were a lot of cats all over the place. There was a lot of climbing space for them, scratching trees, beds and hiding places: a lot of things to make cats feel more comfortable. There were also some toys scattered around the cream white floor, and to Hinata, it looked surprisingly clean: it wasn’t totally covered in cat hair. The walls had some posters of cats on them and a cutely designed cat clock or two.

Hinata made Kageyama sit down around one of the round tables near a corner and then headed for the counter to get them something to drink. He tried to not think about how, in a way, Kageyama looked like an abandoned child. If any one of their friends was there, they wouldn’t believe their eyes: Kageyama Tobio, a university student and one of the scariest setters alive, sitting in the middle of a disgustingly sweet café? He stifled a giggle and ordered two chocolate milks and then got back to his boyfriend who was staring at an adorable pink cat clock. He had to poke Kageyama’s cheek to check if he was still there with him. The confused boy just gave Hinata a look with an unidentified glint in his eyes and resumed looking around the café. The look in his eyes was pretty familiar. It wasn’t quite the expression Tobio had when he played volleyball but it had some similarities: his eyes were clear and the corner of his mouth was twitching a little as if he wondered if this was a good moment to smile and how to do that. That was highly possible.

Hinata couldn’t help but keep smiling himself as he just studied Kageyama for a while in silence, letting him take it all in. His mouth slightly open, eyes currently on this picture of a gorgeous fluffy white cat, framed “Employer of the week”, Kageyama looked so cute that on any other day Hinata would have stolen a quick kiss from him. Now they were in a very public place, though, so he didn’t since it would make his boyfriend feel too uncomfortable. He didn’t have to keep looking at Kageyama for very long because once a waiter brought their drinks, Kageyama finally managed to focus on something else than the interior and the cats. He glanced at the tall glass of chocolate milk that had whipped cream and chocolate dressing on top and then locked his eyes on Hinata.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, an affectionate smile playing on his lips, and took a sip of the chocolate milk. It was delicious.

“I had a bit different thoughts when you claimed this was going to be one of the best days of my life.” Kageyama’s voice sounded warmer as if the cozy café had managed to soothe his doubtful thoughts. “If this isn’t the best chocolate milk in the world, you have to take your words back.” As if to prove Hinata wrong, he tasted the drink and mumbled something like ”pretty good”. There was cream on his upper lip.

“I didn’t bring you here just for the milk. I brought you here to befriend some cats!” Hinata explained and waved towards some relaxed cats around them.

“Really?” Oh, his skeptic voice was back.

Hinata watched as Kageyama took another sip of his drink, that time managing to lick the cream off his lips. Hinata straightened on his chair.

“Fine, come here, I’ll show you how it’s done!” He shot up and stepped towards the tree-like structure nearby where there were a few cats hanging around. He crouched down to pet one of them, a white-orange one that was lying comfortably in a basket.

“Wait, what--” Kageyama stuttered as he got up himself. He hesitantly walked towards them.

“Crouch!” Hinata corrected the tall boy immediately. “You look way too intimidating in their eyes!”

Even though Kageyama muttered something about not being a damn dog in a low voice, he approached the cats carefully and did as the other one told. He gave Hinata an irritated but expectant look. “What do you even know about cats?”

“I hang out with Kenma,” Hinata responded simply, as if that alone was a good answer to the question. “Now, introduce yourself to one of them. Extend your hand.”

Kageyama looked at a small round tabby that sat beside a featherly toy. The cat  had really long whiskers and it was staring into space as Kageyama nervously raised his hand while Hinata observed. The cat gave a look at the large hand getting closer and then backed away, eyes widened just a tiny bit. Its tail twitched, and Kageyama withdrew his hand.

“Not like that, you look like you’re going to smash it,” Hinata told patiently, knowing how nervous his boyfriend was. He bet Kageyama thought he was going to get scratched for sure, like always. “Straighten your fingers, offer your palm.” Kageyama was about to oblige but Hinata kept instructing. “Don’t look in its eyes too intensely. It’s pretty threatening. You can look at it in the eyes gently and blink slowly, that’s a nice gesture. Just don’t stare for too long.”

“Uhm...” Tobio kept his hand still, hesitating for several seconds. Once he was encouraged enough, he continued reaching out to the cat in a lot gentler manner. This time the cat sniffed his index finger and let Kageyama touch its head. Hinata could feel the other’s  intense concentration on the cat. He petted it lightly, and the cat seemed content. The highlight, however, was the moment it started purring quietly: Kageyama’s eyes lit up. Hinata saw a small smile on his face, which was all he needed.

“Well, would you look at that!” he rejoiced and got up to enjoy the rest of his chocolate milk. “Not all animals hate you!”

Kageyama was absolutely speechless and obviously had no intention of following Hinata back to their table. He looked stunned as he touched the cat’s cheek and it leaned into his hand.

“Just make sure you don’t touch their paws or tail, they don’t usually like that,” Hinata advised back by their table. “And if they lay on their back, be careful with the tummy rubs: some cats like them, some don’t.”

The only response he got was a nod. Kageyama was still concentrating solely on the cat. Before a comfortable silence could fall between them, Hinata felt the need to add: “What did I say? Is this one of the best days in your life?” While looking at Kageyama affectionately, he didn’t expect his boyfriend to look at him and give him an actual genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i love cats and kagehina  
> also please point out my mistakes, I'm always up for improving


End file.
